Listen To Your Heart
by tiger002
Summary: As the twister carries on outside, a battle rages in your heart. Two great guys. Who do you choose?


_'I don't know where you're going and I don't know why__  
><em>_But listen to your heart__  
><em>_Before... you tell him goodbye__  
><em>  
><em>Listen to Your Heart, Cascada'<em>

* * *

><p>You hear the wind blowing harder outside, the rain hammering the roof, the thunder rolling in the distance.<p>

The storm is here.

You're scared.

You've lived in Kansas most of your life so twisters like this are nothing rare. Just a part of life. But even so, they scare you.

You've seen the destruction they cause, wiping out whole towns, carrying farms away, and sometimes even dear pets. You've always been terrified of being carried away like that, never knowing if or when you'd come back down.

You shake just thinking about it.

A crack of lightning strikes closer, causing you to jump and as you land Moose places his strong arm around you, silencing your raging breath, assuring you that everything will be alright. You look at him, his fearless smile calming your heart and your stomach settles back in place. Another rumble of thunder strikes, though thanks to his presence, you don't jump.

You remember your date with him at Old Joe's Diner the year of the famine. (Kettlecorn sure seemed like the Old Testament at times.) You were having a great time getting to know him, seeing how smart and funny he was. Everything was perfect.

And then the twister came. You saw it sweep down Main Street, picking up a car like it was a leaf. You sat gaping at it, not realizing that the car was heading straight toward you.

But then Moose saved you, heaving you to the ground as the car tore through the window, glass splintering everywhere.

And you were safe.

Moose pressed his body to yours. "I'll protect you. I promise," he said, though you could barely hear him over all the noise.

He kept that promise, and the storm passed.

Afterwards, he apologized, saying he needed to go, but not before leaving a kiss on your cheek and asking you out on another date.

You later learned that he protected you at the cost of his own body, the glass from the exploding window embedding itself in his back, causing him to need 16 stitches.

He never complained though, never even brought it up. You only found out because of Mary-Beth asking you how he was doing.

Apparently, he wanted to keep it a secret.

"You'll be safe. I promise," Moose says, snapping you back to the present, reminding you of that promise so long ago. And just like then, you know he'll give his life if necessary to protect you.

You look across the room, seeing your parents and granny waiting for the storm to pass as it always does. And then you see Cody, eyes flashing across the room at every noise. He's trying to act like he's not scared, but you know he is. Another rumble of thunder shakes the cellar and he grabs onto Dad for support, though after receiving a death glare, quickly lets go. You smile for a second, finding it cute.

"That city-slicker just ain't cut out for the farm life."

You have to agree with Moose. Cody is out of his element here, but it's still cute seeing him try to fit in. Well, a bit embarrassing too, but cute just the same.

"How much longer?" Cody asks.

"What's a matter, scared?" Moose asks though a laugh.

'N-no, I just want to know how much longer I have to worry about something happening to Bailey."

"Don't you worry about that, I'm here so everything will be just fine." He holds you closer, and you see the anger building in Cody as his face starts turning red.

"I can protect her too," he says, yanking you out of Moose's arms.

You look up at him, raw determination plastered across his face. If you didn't know him so well, you might miss his hands shaking and think he was unafraid.

"Yeah right." Moose grabs you back, his strong arms around you making you feel as if nothing could go wrong.

Cody looks to you, takes your hand, and gazes into your eyes, pleading, with his deep green irises, a tear just behind them causing them to twinkle in the faint light.

Does he really still love you?

But…that was impossible. After ridiculing you in the play, you thought he didn't want to have anything to do with you.

But then, there were those times when it felt so right to be with him. He was your angel, your guide to a world of beauty and wonder you could never have imagined.

It wasn't just dating, but also the times after that. The fun you two had playing laser tag and calculating the angles of reflection off the mirrors.

Or seeing the smiles on those kids' faces after the exhausting hours spent bugging everyone you could to donate for the less fortunate. You wouldn't trade those times for anything.

Maybe, your heart wasn't the only one breaking to be together again.

"Get your hands off my girl." Moose swats your hands apart and pushes Cody back who stumbles into the wall, knocking over a piece of old pottery.

Wait, my girl?

You don't remember agreeing to that.

"It's kind of funny don't you think?" Moose remarks. "Why would someone who broke her heart think he had to protect her anymore?"

"I made a mistake." His eyes close, as they always do when he's nervous. After a moment, they open again and he looks you in the eyes again, his lip quivering showing his powerlessness.

"Bailey, I still love you."

Your breath catches in your throat at his confession.

You don't know what to say.

You want to believe him, to embrace him again, but… you just don't know.

"I love you too, Bailey," Moose says. "I've loved you ever since you broke up with me to go to the ship. I kept waiting for the chance to win you back."

You look to the two guys, desperate for your love.

Two greats guys.

There is Moose, the one who protected you all those years ago, who never left your side until you went on your grand adventure. Who even came to the ship the night of the big party. You remember how it made you feel right at home, and how, when he was going to leave, your heart ached to join him. He was your prince, come to rescue you.

But…you didn't need rescuing.

You remembered how that was the hardest decision of your life. You went to Cody, your best friend, and asked him what to do. You didn't know at the time why he set everything up for you, to win your heart. You'll never forget what he said to you.

"Listen to your heart."

He was willing to put your happiness above his, even though it meant he'd never see you again.

"Bailey," Cody says, breaking you out of your thoughts. "Listen to your heart. Don't worry about us, it's obvious we both want what's best for you. So let your heart guide you."

"The kid's got a point."

The two back away, giving you room to breathe.

You take a deep breath.

You close your eyes.

Your heart guides you as you step forward, not even you knowing who you are walking to or what you will say once you reach him.

You open your eyes, his wonderful eyes staring into yours. You smile. You hug him. He hugs you back.

"You're such a wonderful guy, and I'm so grateful to have you." He gently runs his strong hand through your hair. "Moose, thank you so much for everything."

"I'm happy for you Bailey," Cody says, though you know he wants to cry behind that gentle smile.

You let go of Moose and hug Cody. "But my heart wants Cody."

"R-really?" Cody asks.

"Of course. I'm your little hay-bail after all."

You laugh.

You'll miss Moose. You'll miss all of your family and friends here.

But you know that your place is with Cody and all your friends aboard the SS Tipton sailing the world. You are more than a small town girl with a small town life. You want something more.

You love your hometown, you're a farm-girl at heart and that will never change. But you also know you were made for something greater, to see the world, to get an education a small town like this could never provide you, and then to go change the world. A farm life of tractors, cows, and corn might be for your family and Moose, but not you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, another attempt at second person, though trying to use more of my normal style instead of basing it on thebadwitch13. I really didn't like how the show handled the cellar scene so I decided to rewrite it, and like what I came up with. Though I had to force myself to have it be a Cailey fic instead of a Moose/Bailey one, and am now really intrigued by their past.

Thanks to the master of prose SK Millz for betaing and to WoundedHearts for helping polish a few lines.


End file.
